


Snowstruck

by Wings_Landing



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal, Angry Sex, Drama, F/M, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, Makeup Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, True Love, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_Landing/pseuds/Wings_Landing
Summary: Relena is kidnapped by terrorists after she disobeyed Heero's direct orders. Obligated by his promise to protect her, a very frustrated Heero rescues her with the help of Duo. However, Duo claims to not be able to rescue them from their not so winter wonderland. Leaving both soldier and princess to survive in a log cabin in the middle of nowhere. What could go wrong?
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Kudos: 5





	Snowstruck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reposting old works to AO3. No, I haven't edited them or changed them in any way, shape or form. Probably should, but I don't have that kind of time. Hope you enjoy! :)

The pitch black SUV screeched as it skidded around the winding road. Heero swore under his breath as he checked the rear-view mirror, noticing the terrorists were still hot on their tail. Jerking the wheel and maneuvering the vehicle onto the snow laden road, he managed to momentarily lose their enemies, watching as they sped by on the main road.

Taking another glance in his rear-view, he sighed in relief as he noticed the armed militants were no longer pursuing them. However, the woman sitting next to him was still putting up quite the fight. She could be so fucking persistent and annoying, he quietly thought to himself as he swerved to miss a fallen tree.

"Heero! What the hell are you doing!?" Relena screamed at the top of her lungs in fear while she clung onto the door handle and armrest.

He couldn't take this much longer. Unlike his usual calm and focused demeanor, Heero was extremely frustrated and honestly just fed up with her stubbornness. "I should ask you the same thing! What the hell were you thinking?! You could have been killed!" He snapped back at her, as he pushed the gas pedal to accelerate the armored vehicle with each word he shouted. The alarming rate at which they were speeding was no match for Relena's quick rebuttal.

"Pfft!" She scoffed at him. "I was just fine without you. I didn't die!" Relena yelled back. "AT LEAST NOT YET!" She screamed when Heero got dangerously close to the edge of the road which bordered the side of a cliff.

His knuckles were turning white from grasping onto the wheel so tightly. "God damn it, Relena! I told you not to go!" Heero seethed through his teeth. "We would not be in this situation if you would have just followed my orders!"

"I'm not one of your minions, Heero! I'm so sick and tired of you always telling me what to do!" She shouted back.

The radio crackled with a familiar voice, momentarily silencing the quarreling frenemies. Before Heero could try and respond to his comrade, Relena snatched it away and pushed down the button to communicate with her other rescuer.

"Duo! Is that you?!" She yelled into the ancient communication device.

"Hey there, Princess!" The braided man's cheerful voice came over the speaker.

"Oh, thank God!" Relena sighed. "Duo, you need to come and rescue me! I'm riding with a madman! He's going to kill me!"

Heero rolled his eyes and huffed at her words. For the first time in many years he dared to think, _I should've killed you a long time ago_.

"What?! Heero's the man! He'll take good care of you!"

"No, he..." She began to retort but before she could finish her previously heartthrob but currently loathed rescuer ripped the radio out of her icy hands. _She's so cold._

"Damn it, Duo! Where the hell are you?!" Heero yelled into the radio.

"Dude, you gotta chill out! I'm right above you."

"Well do something already! I can't shake these guys."

"Copy that, boss man!"

Heero practically raced through the mountain pass as Duo shot missiles into the snow covered mountains.

"Oh my God! Heero! We're going to die!" Relena shouted in terror as she saw the avalanches closing in on them.

Pushing the pedal all the way to the floor, Heero gunned it. "No! I'm not going to let an avalanche kill you. I plan on doing that myself!"

Her head snapped over to him in shock from his spiteful words. Tears began to well up in the corners of her ocean blue eyes. "Where were you?! You were supposed to protect me!"

"Yaaaa-hooooo! Did you guys see THAT?! Not too shabby if I do say so myself." Duo boasted, interrupting their heated argument once again.

"There's a clearing just ahead. You should be able to land and pick us up there." Heero responded in his usual monotone voice.

"No can do, buddy! I'm low on fuel and there's a bad snowstorm coming. Y'all are just going to have to hunker down for a few days until it blows over."

"DUO! Land the god damn helicopter right now or else you're a dead man!" Heero yelled but no reply came, only static and the faint sound of a retreating helicopter could be heard.

Relena put her hands against the window, silently begging and pleading for her friend to come back and save her from the hot-headed pilot sitting next to her.

"DAMN IT!" Heero smashed the radio down onto the console breaking it into several pieces.

Relena's hands and face fell in defeat as she realized Duo would not be saving her today.

Heero continued to drive for a few more minutes before finally speaking. "Well, I have some good news and bad news."

She lifted her head just enough to see his hands still tightly clenched onto the steering wheel. "What's the bad news?"

"The avalanche blocked the only road in or out." Heero spoke slowly as if he was struggling to believe the words.

Relena's heart sank. _He really does hate me._ She took a deep breath before she asked, "And the good news?"

"There's a cabin not too far from here. We'll be able to take shelter there until the storm passes." Heero replied without a hint of emotion as he parked the car and opened the door. He needed air. And he needed to calm down.

"Ugh! No!" She was determined to survive this without him. _I don't need him. I can take care of myself. Duo will be back soon. I'm sure of it._ "I am NOT staying with you!"

The cold wind pierced his skin but it did not string as much as her words. He didn't really want to kill Relena but he was going to if she didn't stop.

Relena unlocked her seatbelt and opened the door. She glared daggers into the back of Heero's head.

"Come on, the cabin is just ahead." Heero swung a backpack over his shoulder and unholstered his gun as he moved towards the safety of the small wooden shelter.

He heard snow rapidly crunching behind him but it wasn't coming towards him, rather it was moving away from him. Heero spun around just in time to see Relena's long blonde hair disappear between the tall evergreen trees. _Fuck me._ "Where the hell do you think you're going?! You stay right here with me!"

She continued to run away from him. Relena had no idea where she was or where she was going but she just had to get away. Away from _him_. She heard Heero calling after her. "Relena! Get back here!"

She refused to stop or listen to any more of his commands.

"Relena! Seriously! It's too cold to be doing this." Heero quickly followed her tracks through the woods, over and around snow laden rocks and trees. _Why does she have to be so difficult?!_

She kept running until she came to a fallen tree that bridged two sides of a frozen creek.

Heero skid down the hill to try and catch up to her. She turned around and met his intense gaze with her own ice cold look. His heart stopped in his chest as she turned from him and took a step onto the log. Her foot went out from underneath her and she fell backwards, breaking through the ice and into the frozen creek a few feet below.

For the first time in his life, Heero panicked. "RELENA!"

She breached the surface, gasping for air as she frantically tried to grab onto the ice. _Thank God._ Heero carefully laid down on the ice and army crawled over to her but Relena stubbornly turned from him and tried to get out on her own. "Relena! For God's sake just give me your hand."

She shook her head as she began to cry. "No!" She yelled through her shivering sobs.

Heero's chest hurt at the sight in front of him. _Who are you kidding? She's never wanted you. She'll never want you_ , he thought. Sighing, he focused on the mission to save her from certain death. In a much calmer voice, Heero pleaded to her, "Relena… please take my hand. Let me help you."

Shivering, Relena looked to the other side and back at him, slowly nodded and gave him her hand. Heero effortlessly pulled her up and out of the frigid water and onto dry land. "We've got to get you inside before you freeze."

Relena didn't move to get up, she was shaking uncontrollably from the cold. Heero knelt down in front of her and pushed some of her wet and freezing golden hair behind her ear. "It's okay, Relena. Everything is going to be alright. I'll protect you." Heero picked her up in his strong arms and held her close. Relena snuggled against him and softly whispered, "I'm sorry." The freezing waters had cooled her temper.

"Me too." Heero nuzzled his head up against hers. "We'll be at the cabin soon."

Remarkably, he somehow managed to quickly traverse the snowy incline with his lightweight, but often times heavy, burden. _Relena..._ He glanced down at the shivering wet bundle in his arms. Her blue-green eyes that just pierced his soul were now closed. Her eyelashes, eyebrows and most of her hair were now dainty icicles. Little warm breaths of air still came out of her nose. Heero needed to get her warm and fast. Hypothermia was rapidly setting in. Her lips were now tinged with a bluish-purple color. "Relena, stay with me. We'll be inside soon." He gently shook her to get her attention. She didn't respond. _Fuck._

 **A/N:** Will Heero be able to warm her up?

**Author's Note:**

> A very special thank you to my good friend, Revy679 for beta reading this fic!


End file.
